Digimon Frontier 2: Enter the Demigods Chapter one
Digimon Frontier 2: Enter the Demigods 'Chapter 1 ' When they heard the girl, Lucy. Say that. They were all shocked. Demigods? Camp Half-Blood? It made no sense. “What?” Takuya asked Lucy, she pulled her blonde hair back into a pony tail and looked at him. “Camp Half-Blood, don't worry new demigods don't know a thing about it.” Lucy said and finished putting her hair into a pony tail, her bright blue eyes shone and she seemed to just radiate beauty. “Who are you anyway?” Zoe asked as she stepped forward, Lucy took a step back as Zoe was clearly older then her. “Lucy, daughter of Aphrodite.” Lucy stated, Zoe stepped back and didn't seem pleased with the answer. “Well, I guess you should know who we are.” Kouji said and everyone nodded. “This is Takuya, Zoe, JP, Tommy, Kouichi, and me. Kouji.” Kouji said while pointing to everyone as he said their names. Lucy nodded and smiled. “Nice to meet all of you. Well, if you would follow me I will take you to camp.” Lucy said and turned around and started walking back into the forest where she came from. “Do you think we should follow her?” Tommy asked Takuya. “Yeah, I guess.” Takuya said and they all followed Lucy into the forest. They came out of the forest and everyone gasped, they were amazed at all the things. This was ''some ''camp. “So, the Hermes cabin is right over there.” Lucy said and pointed to what looked like a run down house, the paint was peeling and there was stuff all outside. It was a tan color and the door was practically falling apart. “You want us, to go in there?” Tommy asked pointing to the cabin, Lucy scratched behind her head. “Well, I wouldn't recommend it. But that's where the newbies go.” Lucy replied, Tommy didn't seem very happy to go in there. “Come on, it can't be that bad right?” Takuya said, he didn't seem so sure. But it got everyone moving towards the cabin. The Digimon group opened the door, and right away they were ignored. All the children crammed into the Hermes cabin where busy trying to clean up or pranking each other. JP made sure to hide his cell phone and wallet. “Hey! New kids!” One of the kids in the cabin said and ran over to them, he was tall and skinny with a mop of curly brown hair that hung in his blue eyes, he had upturned eyebrows and a sarcastic smile. “I'm Connor Stoll, son of Hermes and cabin counselor. Nice to meet you!” He said and was hit in the head with a base ball. He rubbed the back of his head and spun around glaring at a kid. “Alexander you just lost the bunk! You sleep on the floor tonight!” Connor yelled and Alexander pouted and started getting his little spot ready. Connor spun back around and grinned again. “You guys can sleep in that corner over there.” Connor pointed to a corner that could fit about three people, how were all 6 of them going to fit? “Uh, Connor. That corner's a little small.” Zoe said and Connor shook his head. “Nonsense! It's perfect! Come, we will get you guys sleeping bags.” Connor said and they walked over to a small closet ''stuffed ''with everything you could name. Connor pulled out six sleeping bags all different colors and handed them each to the six. Takyua got a red one, Zoe got a silver one, JP got a yellow one, Tommy got a white one, and Kouji and Kouichi each got black ones. Connor opened his mouth to say something when he was hit in the head again by a soccer ball, he spun around and glared at Alexander again and stormed off. The six went over to their corner and spread out the sleeping bags as best as they could. The sleeping bags were ether right next to each other or were literally on top of each other. “Well, this looks good enough. Best we could do with such little space.” JP said and they all nodded. “Well, I guess we could go check out Camp some more.” Takuya said, they didn't really seem like they wanted to. “I think we should just stay here and stay out of trouble. I mean we don't know anything about this place.” Kouji said and Takuya sighed. “Well, I'm going to go check out camp. You guys can come if you want.” Takuya said and left the cabin heading out to the forges. The Athena cabin were busy with other things, they didn't have time to worry about the newbies. They didn't really care ether. They were trying to get through a blasted fire wall on Daedalus' laptop. “This Fire-wall has so many codes, I've never seen one like this.” Jace, a son of Athena said while trying to unlock the main code for the fire-wall. “Maybe if you break the code before the main code, you'll be able to break the main one easier.” Malcolm also a son of Athena said to Jace. “Good idea.” Jace said and returned to the old code, he broke it within minutes and then the main code seemed to just fall apart. Jace gasped, the other children of Athena ran over to see what he was so shocked about. They too gasped when they saw the screen. “I've never seen anything like this. It's like. A different world.” Jace said and they continues to stare in awe. Takuya worked in the forges, he was melting the iron to make his own sword. He figured it was better then sitting around. Mostly all the kids in the forges were children of Hephaestus . Takuya was working on his sword when he heard gasps from all around. He looked over at the kids and they all seemed to be staring at his face. “What's wrong? Something in my teeth?” He said and they kept looking at him, a kid pointed above his head and Takuya looked up. He gasped also, a hammer symbol was above his head glowing with red light. “Takuya, you're a son of Hephaestus.” One of the kids said and Takuya was in complete shock. A satyr ran into the forges gasping for breath, he looked really shaken up. “There's a monster in the forest! Huge! Nothing like ever before!” He said and they all ran out of the forges and followed the satyr. A group had gathered outside of the forest. Takuya met up with the other five, they all looked pretty excited to see what was in the forest. Their faces dropped when they saw the thing walk out, right away they all knew what the creature was. “Digimon.” They all said at the same time and everyone looked at the monster with fear and shock. Category:Cutefairy78 Category:Chapter Page Category:Digimon Frontier 2: Enter the Demigods